


No worries, we still have time

by GardenGoblin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, My OC - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, This is DUMB, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: A small morning after story from one of Daff's many lovers, mostly for fictober's day 7 prompt





	No worries, we still have time

Daff stretched his arms as he woke up, his legs tangeled in the expensive sheets of a bed that was not his own. He blinked blearily as sunlight streamed through the windows and studied the room he had so clumsily entered in the heat of the night.

It was a good sized room with two large windows on either side of the bed and a tall bookshelf next to the door. Outside he could hear the city already bustling with it's daily business.

Then, the door to the room opened and a dark blue tifling entered holding a tray with bread and soup on it, placing it down on the bedside table next to Daff and leaning in, giving Daff a kiss.

"I had a lot of fun last night, you sure know your way around the bedroom." He said softly.

Daff winked and said lustfully "You weren't so bad yourself pretty boy. Maybe I'll show you a few more tricks later." 

The tifling smiled "I'd like that." and pulled Daff into another kiss, which he enthusiastically accepted. 

Breaking the kiss the tifling asked "Do you have to leave today?"

“No worries, we still have time.” Daff replied.


End file.
